Rainy Days
by OneHotMess
Summary: A cute little ball of fluff about Calleigh and Eric. Read and Review :


A/N: Well hello there everyone (: I know i haven't posted anything since forever ago, but i have still been reading a lot of fanfiction. School is hectic right now with exams starting next week. Not to mention having to read like 5 chapters of Great Expectations every night. Enough about me and my problems, OMG! can you guys believe that ending for season 7? Now i'm going to have to wait all summer for answers, depressing. I thought it was a really good episode, but i could have done without Calliegh's little crying scene at the end. Maybe that's just me. Anyway, i was getting kind of depressed reading all the fanfiction about how Calleigh's dealing without Eric,so i wrote a little piece that will hopefully lighten the mood. It's been raining here in the "sunshine state" (Florida.) for almost four days straight now, so it inspired me to write. Hope you enjoy (:

The light trickle of rain against the window pulled CSI Eric Delko out of one of the best night's sleep that he had possibly had in months. Yawning, he knit his dark eyebrows together in confusion. The sun was usually splaying across the room when he woke up, bathing him in the gauzy morning light. Not today however. Peering over to the window, he could see through the half drawn blinds that the normally bright day had been replaced with a gloomy, grey blanket of clouds. Rain was falling at a steady rate, and the thunder in the distance forecasted the storm that was slowly approaching. If he had been anywhere else he would have protested to the abrupt change in weather, but at that moment he couldn't seem to care less. Looking down, he smiled at the petite blond currently snuggled contently in his arms. He always loved to watch Calleigh sleep; she always looked so peaceful to him. He lifted his hand to brush away a golden lock from her face, and the moment the pad of his finger feathered across her skin Calleigh sighed his name, subconsciously hugging him tighter. His lips turned up into a slight smile. It never ceased to amaze him how lucky he was. He was in Calleigh Duquesne's bedroom, in her bed, and he couldn't think of anywhere in the world that he'd rather be.

They had both managed to snag the Memorial Day weekend off, and Eric had a sneaking suspicion that Horatio knew more than he let them believe. He didn't question it though, as he was looking forward to spending all three days with Calleigh by his side. Their relationship had started off a little rocky at the beginning. The transition from friends to lovers had seemed a tad awkward, but once the initial nervousness wore off there had been no looking back. He honestly couldn't imagine living his life without her anymore.

He was pulled back into reality by a slight tickle on his bare chest. Looking down he smiled as Calleigh began to leave the realm of dreams. He had gotten her routine down to a tee. First her eyelids began to flutter as she tried to hang on to the last piece of sleep. Then, she would twitch her nose in an adorable way that made him want to kiss her senseless. Finally, his favorite part, her eyelids would blink open revealing to him those piercing green eyes that had him falling hopelessly head over heals from day one.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered as he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm, morning," she sighed as she stretched luxuriously at his side. A slight shiver ran up his spine as her bare, sleep-warmed skin rubbed against his.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, already knowing the answer. After they she had finally laid in his arms around two the previous night, they were both exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep.

"Mhhhm," was her only reply as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, gently kissing the underside of his jaw.

"It looks like we're going to have to take a _rain check _on that trip to the beach," he told her as he chuckled at his own joke. Calleigh only rolled her eyes, lifted her head and peered out of the window.

"I love it when it rains," she sighed, laying her head back on his chest. "It makes me want to do nothing but stay in bed all day-"

"Well I guess that's almost as good as going to the beach," he interrupted sarcastically only to be rewarded with a playful slap on the arm.

"I was _going_ to say that, even though it makes me want to stay in bed all day, I also feel like being at least a little productive." Eric was now the one to roll his eyes at her. Calleigh was ever the professional.

"Come on Cal, when's the last time you let yourself relax?" He questioned, running his fingers through her sleep mused hair.

"Hmmm, I actually can't remember." She creased her brow as she searched for the last time she just said screw it.

"See you're over worked, and you need to just relax once in awhile."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed.

"I'm always right," he replied with a smug look plastered across his face. She gave him a snort in response.

They laid there for awhile; the only noise in the room was the sound of their breathing, the gentle rhythm of rain against the window, and the low rumble of thunder gradually growing louder. Sometime later, Eric noticed that Calleigh's breathing had become heavy once again, and he wound his arms tighter around her. After kissing the top of her head once more, he settled back into the pillows. The sound of the rain slowly lulled him into a state somewhere between consciousness and sleep. Before he closed his eyes he took one more look down at the women in his arms. Smiling faintly, he let his eyes drift close as the rain on the window steadily became harder. Rainy days were never wasted when he was with the one that he loved.

A/N: Thanks for reading (: Hope you liked it. I'll probablly be writting a lot more seeing how all of my shows are over. tear. CSI Miami ended with Eric missing, CSI:NY ended with a shooting and the death of an officer, and NCIS ended with Ziva staying in Isreal. I have no idea how i'm going to make it through the summer, but at least i have fanfics. haha.


End file.
